Devorarte
by Miss Ginsey
Summary: Tras la escena del helio, Delphine y Cosima se quedan a solas en su laboratorio tumbadas en un sofá. Han estado discutiendo últimamente, ¿y si se dejan llevar un rato? S02E08


Cosima observaba a Delphine mientras esta reía.

- Te acabo de decir que voy a destrozar tu carrera, no sé a qué viene esa risa. – Cosima se enderezó de su postura tumbada sobre el regazo de Delphine y la miró directamente a los ojos intentando mantenerse seria y no reírse.

- No tengo muy claro cómo podrías conseguirlo: eres muy pequeñita. - Delphine le sonrió y acarició su mejilla.- Mi pequeñita…

Cosima sonrió levemente, y miró los labios de la rubia, siendo consciente de que en ese momento ella también miraba los suyos, pues siempre que lo hacía mordía su labio inferior, como en aquel momento. Y cuando la francesa hacía eso… Cosima no podía resistirse más.

Se acercó lentamente a los labios de la chica que ansiaba besar. Habían estado discutiendo mucho esos días y hacía mucho tiempo que no se dedicaban la una a la otra.

Cosima acarició el cuello de la rubia a medida que terminaba de cortar las distancias, sus labios se encontraron y con delicadeza se empezaron a rozar, a penas presionándose contra los otros. Respiraron hondo las dos al mismo tiempo mientras la morena se levantaba levemente de aquel sofá y con mucho cuidado se sentaba sobre el regazo de la chica francesa, con las piernas a cada lado de ella, sintiendo como las manos de la rubia empezaban a acariciar sus muslos y, al llegar a su trasero, lo agarró y la acercó de un solo movimiento hacia su cuerpo soltando un suspiro sobre la boca de la otra al sentirse de nuevo tan cerca.

La rubia empezó esta vez el beso, lamiendo el labio inferior de la morena, pidiendo permiso para poder explorar su boca y, por supuesto, Cosima no iba a negarse a ello.

Sus dedos recorrieron los rizos de su chica, agarrando su suave melena, haciendo que se acercara más a ella si se pudiera, abriendo su boca, acariciando su lengua y agarrando sus labios con los suyos. Las manos de Delphine empezaron a acariciar su espalda, y aprovechando que sus labios se separaron unos segundos para coger aire, se deshizo del jersey de Cosima, descubriendo que la morena no llevaba más que su sujetador debajo de éste.

- Prefiero que estemos en igualdad de condiciones…- Cosima no tuvo que hacer nada, pues Delphine se deshizo de su propia ropa, incluido de su sujetador, quedando totalmente desnuda de cintura para arriba. La morena comenzó a mirar sus pechos y su abdomen, suspirando, y acercando sus manos para comenzar a acariciar la caliente piel de la chica que había debajo de ella.

- Ahora no te quejas, ¿no?- Delphine lo dijo a su oído, su voz ronca por el deseo junto su acento francés le encantaba a la morena, y antes de que pudiera responderle nada se encontró también desnuda de cintura para arriba, y la boca de la rubia comenzó a degustar el cuello de la otra.

Cosima no pudo aguantar un suave gemido que escapó de su garganta, cuando notó los dientes de Delphine apretándose contra su piel, y luego su lengua bajando por su clavícula. Cosima se enderezó un poco apoyándose en sus rodillas, dejando sus pechos alzados frente al rostro de la rubia, ésta última no dudo en agarrar sus pezones con su boca para terminar de erizarlos del todo, dejando claro que su deseo se incrementaba por segundos. Sus cuerpos emanaban mucho calor, sus cuerpos se estaban buscando, se necesitaban.

La mano de Cosima fue bajando por el cuerpo de la francesa, acariciando y sintiendo cada pequeña parte de la piel expuesta de ella. Llegó al inicio de su pantalón, estrecho, apretado en su cuerpo, y su mano se posó en la entrepierna de la chica deseada, acariciándola y sintiendo como las pulsaciones de la chica empezaban a hacerse notar allí.

Esta vez fue el gemido de la rubia el que se manifestó en el laboratorio de la morena, se miraban a los ojos mientras Cosima seguía acariciándola sobre el pantalón y sintió un escalofrío cuando notó como los ojos de la rubia se iban oscureciendo cada vez más.

- Te deseo…- los labios de Cosima agarraron de nuevo los de Delphine, notando con agrado como le respondía con ganas. – Quiero devorarte… - todo lo susurraba contra los labios de la otra.

- Adelante… devórame.- Delphine lo soltó, y sin mucho tiempo que perder, Cosima se dejó caer hacia atrás lentamente, arrodillándose en el suelo, y empezando a tirar de sus pantalones hacia abajo, deshaciéndose de ellos junto de su ropa interior.- Vamos…- Cosima observó a la rubia desnuda frente a ella, notando como se estaba ya poniendo impaciente. A Cosima le gustaba ver lo excitada que estaba su chica y como la necesitaba. - ¡Vamos!- Delphine se sentó al límite del sofá, abriendo sus piernas, invitándola, o más bien, obligándola a que haga su trabajo.

Cosima se deshizo de sus gafas, dejándolas en el suelo, y se acercó al centro de la rubia que palpitaba por su llegada. Las manos de Cosima se pusieron en las piernas de la rubia y su lengua fue lamiendo haciendo un camino desde la rodilla de su pierna derecha hacia su ingle. Miró el rostro de Delphine y vio cómo se estaba mordiendo el labio observando cada movimiento que hacía, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente por su respiración.

La boca de Cosima llegó a su destino, sacó su lengua lamiendo de abajo arriba el centro húmedo y palpitante de la chica francesa. Con sus labios agarró el clítoris hinchado de la rubia y succionó escuchando los gemidos que soltaba Delphine. Notó como la mano de la rubia agarraba su cabeza y movía sus caderas contra su boca.

- Entra en mí, Cosima… por favor…

Sin pensárselo demasiado, y notando lo húmeda que estaba, penetró a Delphine con dos dedos y comenzó a moverlos rápidamente mientras su lengua seguía dándole placer a su clítoris. Los gemidos de la rubia iban en aumento, cada vez más fuertes y más seguidos, y eso a Cosima le volvía loca.

Sus dedos seguían penetrando a la rubia, al mismo tiempo que Cosima se volvía a levantar apoyando una de sus rodillas en el sofá para poder besar a Delphine mientras ésta sufría su orgasmo, gimiendo contra sus labios, aferrándose a ella, agarrándose a su cuerpo, cada vez más cerca llegar.

Otra de las señales de Delphine que advertían a Cosima de que estaba al borde del orgasmo era cuando le mordía el hombro intentando ahogar sus gritos de placer. Y al finalizar unas palabras en francés en su oído.

- Espero que no te estés metiendo conmigo en realidad cuando me hablas en francés… - Cosima sonrió a una satisfecha Delphine que había debajo de ella. La rubia abrió los ojos y le sonrió también.

- He dicho… que ahora es mi turno, no te muevas de donde estas. – esto lo dijo antes de besar a la chica morena con mucha intensidad, penetrando su boca con la lengua, un beso muy húmedo y pasional; mientras lo hacía, con gran habilidad fue bajando el pantalón de Cosima, y se fue deshaciendo de las prendas que ocultaban la parte inferior de la morena con gran habilidad. Se fue deslizando hacia abajo, entre las piernas de Cosima que seguía de rodillas sobre el sofá, ésta intentó moverse, pero Delphine la paró.- Quiero probar esta postura, no te muevas.

Cuando Delphine quedó sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las piernas de Cosima, no tardó en empezar a lamer, morder y succionar la humedad de la morena, haciendo que ella se tuviera que agarrar al respaldo del sofá para no perder el equilibrio y caer por el placer que le estaba produciendo.

Delphine degustaba y Cosima movía sus caderas para obtener más contacto con la boca de la rubia, gemía y gruñía, no sabía hasta cuando iba a poder aguantar. Agarró más fuerte el respaldo del sofá soltando un grito placentero cuando notó unos dedos traviesos entrando en ella a la vez que Delphine succionaba su clítoris.

Delphine notó como las piernas de la morena empezaban a temblar, por lo que dejó de lamer su centro y ayudándose de su otra mano dejo que se deslizara sobre ella, con una mano aun en su interior, hasta que quedaron sobre el suelo, y otra vez Cosima sobre ella. C

Cosima la besó, notando su propio sabor en los labios y boca de la rubia y suspirando contra ella. Mientras tanto la velocidad de los dedos de la francesa fue aumentando, y las caderas de Cosima se movían también hacia arriba y abajo ayudada por una mano de su chica que se apoyó en su cintura.

No tardó mucho en desplomarse sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Delphine, y comenzar a darle besos suaves por el cuello y la mandíbula, mientras intentaba recuperar su respiración.

- Je t'aime.- volvió a escuchar la confesión de la rubia en un susurro a su oído, y se enderezó para mirarla y sonreírle, y entre besos volver a responderle de igual manera.

- Yo también te quiero.


End file.
